Halloween
by AppleDance
Summary: We know it's a bit late, but we've done a Halloween fic for you all. We hope you enjoy! x


They were in the bathroom together, standing in front of the mirror, Christian with his head on Syed's shoulder, and Syed looking not too impressed at the outfit he had to wear.

"Really, Christian I think this is a stupid idea.." he said, adjusting the devil horns on his head.

"Stop being silly, you look great!" Christian replied with a smirk.

"Says the one with the angel wings."

"There's nothing wrong with my wings." He said defensively. Sucking in his breath, he smoothed down his tight white t-shirt, grinning at Syed in the reflection of the mirror.

"Why do I have to be the devil?" he asked, clearly miffed.

"Cos you look fit as, that's why." Christian breathed in his ear, nibbling gently at the sensitive skin of his neck. "Seriously Sy, we're going to have to keep those horns." He murmured, slipping his arms tightly around Syed's waist.

"What's Roxy going as?"

"She didn't say." Rolling his eyes, he continued, "Wants to keep it a surprise apparently."

"Fair enough. I still don't see why I'm the devil and you're the angel."

"Now now, Sy, we all know you're the naughty one." He whispered, running his nose up and down Syed's jaw line. Syed shivered, and grabbed hold of Christian's hands that were gradually making their way south.

"Don't you dare. Not now, we haven't got time."

"Oh Syyyy... please?"

"Forget it Christian, it's not happening!"

"You have no idea how turned on I am right now."

Syed arched his neck as Christian began to bite at the skin.

"You should be a bloody vampire, not an angel. Now put on that halo and behave yourself!"

"Only if you put on your tail.."

Christian clipped the red devil tail to the back of Syed's jeans, and then put on his own halo headband.

"Don't we look dapper."

x

"Well well well Mr Clarke, I never thought I'd see you wearing a halo!"

Christian laughed and turned round to see Roxy smiling at him. She wasn't kidding when she said her costume was all out. Dropping Syed's hand he moved over to where Roxy was standing behind the bar and greeted her with a warm hug and hello.

"You certainly do make an impressive vampiress Rox!"

Shame that her bark is worse than her bite he thought to himself.

"What can I say? Here's hoping that I can get my teeth into some nice caring bloke who actually wants to listen and can see beyond all the-"

Christian cut in, not really wanting to listen to Roxy's man trouble when his ever so cute yet still very, _very_ hot devil was giving him that special look.

-"Yeah well good luck finding your dracula babe. Now if you'd excuse me, I have a date with the devil ," and with that he leant past her, grabbing Syed's hand in the process and dragging him to one of the tables near the Slater sisters and Kim (they'd proven a good laugh in the past and clearly accepted him and Syed)

"Evening ladies! What have we here? The three witches of Eastwick I see!"

"Awight darlings? And what are you meant to be? A fairy?" Kat asked, all three girls laughed and Christian even caught a slight snigger from Syed before he replied with a deep growl,

"Ah I'm an angel you see, I'm going to be the perfect model of chastity and restraint for the night " Christian turned to face Syed next to him and as he did he saw that Syed's face began to turn the colour of his devil horns.

The wink Christian sent Syed didn't go unnoticed by Kim, who asked,

"So, this devil of yours, Sid isn't it? Is he innocent or a bad boy just the way Auntie Kim likes 'em?"

Christian only just managed to keep his gin and tonic from going all over Stacey as he spluttered his reply.

"Oh depends..." and with a cheeky grin and a wave of the hand he left it at that.

x

Both Christian and Syed stood on the dance floor, unaware of the crazy dancing and thumping music going on around them.

"You know Sy, " Christian said, running his fingers through Syed's hair, "You should have come as a werewolf, put that precious hair of yours to some good!"

Syed laughed, "What and be like that guy in the movies? What's it called, Starlight, Moonlight?"

"Twilight Sy, how'd you fancy having hundreds of screaming women watching and following your every move. Lusting after your body, adoring you from afar?" Christian asked whilst wrapping his arms tighter round Syed's waist. Syed tilted his head slightly and said "Pass. I think I'll just stick to the one bloke for now..."

"Now and forever more like." Christian added. Syed couldn't help but smile and agree,

"Now and forever."

Christian leant in, rubbing his nose against his boyfriends, before capturing his mouth in a lip-tingling kiss.

x

"And the winner for best dressed male goes to... Max Branning and his fabulous ghost busters costume!"

A round of applause filled the club as Max made his way to collect the prize from Roxy; a bottle of R+R's finest champagne.

Christian let his arms slip around Syed as he whispered into his ear, "You know Sy, if you're mum was here she'd win the award for Best Dressed Witch."

"Very funny."

"Or maybe there'd be an award for the person most like their costume... then she'd surely win the award with her witch's outfit."

Syed rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the comments from his slightly drunk life partner.

"Well it certainly wouldn't be you now would it?"

Turning around and smiling up at Christian, Syed placed a gentle kiss to the tip of his nose. Christian, however, feigned innocence and mock horror as he asked,

"And why ever not Syed? I really am an angel you know! _Yoooou_ however might have won something."

"Oh really? Enlighten me."

"The award for costume truest to personality."

"What? Hey, I'm _not _a devi-"

"My very own sexy devil."

"Christian, I'm not-"

Christian shut him up with a kiss. He felt Syed frown and murmur something before giving up and opening his mouth to welcome the warm tongue that had slipped over his lips.

Christian turned him around ran his hands down Syed's back, resting on his delicious arse and pulled gently on his Devil's tail.

"Seriously Sy, you're keeping the costume."


End file.
